1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical interconnection networks or optical crossbar switches and processes using a purely optical means for performing the switching of a signal between an input and output. The switching involves not only that of a one-to-one connection type between any selected input and output, but also those of a one-to-multiple connection or broadcasting type and a multiple-to-one connection type.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an electric crossbar switch has been used as an interconnection means between the input and the output of a non-closed type information network. In the electric crossbar switch, however, the number of electric switches increases in proportion to the product of the number of input and output terminals. As a result, problems such as a shortage of transmission bands, the physical complexity of the system, the large size of the system, and similar problems are more likely to occur as the scale of the system becomes larger. Hence, it was difficult to make the scale of the system large.